


a dangerous path

by guardianrose5



Series: Rose [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), and garner is like the caring father to rose that she and her brothers never had, and she is like a daughter to him, like the kid he and may never got to have, rose is not fond of SHIELD or organizations like it in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianrose5/pseuds/guardianrose5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Garner is planning on returning to SHIELD, and he asks his student protégée if she wants to get some field experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dangerous path

Rose's point of view:

"Rose, how would you feel about an opportunity to get some field experience?"

I perk up from my book. 

"Does said field experience opportunity have a pay.....?" I ask half joking half serious - I really do need the money to pay off my student loans. 

Garner raises his eyebrows, "You still won't reach out to your family for financial support?"

I shake my head resolutely. "Not happening." 

A nod. "Alright. It's not a paid job, and it's fairly off the books." 

"And.....?" I prompt, getting a little nervous because of his unusually long pause. 

Garner sighs deeply, "It's with SHIELD." 

I bristle at the mention of not so secret, espionage organization.

I've never agreed with organizations like SHIELD to begin with, but when I found out what they did to my brother, how they treated him when he needed help - that's when I really started to hate them. When it became personal.

But naturally my curiosity gets the better of me.

I put down the textbook I was reading to get up from my seat in the corner, and drop into the chair in front of my professor's desk.

"What exactly is it about?" I ask.

Garner slides me a file across his desk. 

A revamped version of the eagle logo is stamped on the front of the file - the tab reads 'Project Caterpillars', along with it's file number. 

I flip it open and skim through the pages, getting the gist of what I might be getting into - well that explains the recent ban on certain fish oils. 

"Powered people?" I ask, trying to understand what exactly our roles will be. 

Garner nods, "We would be doing psychological assessments of those being considered for the Index." 

"Being 'considered' for the Index? I thought they automatically tag all the powered people they find." 

"Apparently it depends on a case by case basis." 

My stomach turns at what was just implied about SHIELD's policies - as much as none of it should surprise me at this point.

They don't operate with any oversight. 

Hence being 'off the books'. 

"This is sick you know that, right?" I say waving a hand at the file, "Half alien or not, they're people - and with SHIELD's track record....." 

Garner looks at me.

"You're thinking about your brother." 

I sigh deeply. "How could I not? You know what they did to him, what they tried to do - how could I help them destroy more people's lives?" 

Garner leans forward, and levels his steady gaze with mine, "Often times, the best way to change something for the better is to actively get involved."

"To walk with the devil," I say, a plan already forming in my mind, "You're right.....I'm in."

I could fix things.....

"Rose." Said like a warning.

"What?"


End file.
